Quand les Fondateurs s'emmêlent
by haniPyanfar
Summary: O.S. Quand les Fondateurs se mêlent de trouver une fiancée pour le Survivant ...


Quand les fondateurs s'emmêlent ...

Auteur : HaniPyanfar

Déclaration : Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf le Jardin d'Eden qui est tombé dans le domaine public depuis quelques milliers d'années.

Personnages : Ils sont presque tous là.

Rating : K+, c'est soft.

Note de l'auteur : Pour cette fic, j'ai gardé les noms anglais des lieux et personnages. Nous avons toutes lu le tome 7 en V.O. dès sa sortie, n'est-il pas ? Autant que ça serve à quelque chose !

oOoOoOoOoO

Le Jardin d'Eden bruissait de rires, de conversations, de musiques et de chants. Des sorciers et sorcières, des fées, des elfes, des gobelins, des centaures, toutes sortes d'êtres magiques doués de la raison et de la parole, morts depuis peu ou depuis très longtemps, peuplaient ce lieu idyllique, le Paradis secret du Monde de la Magie.

Les hiboux et les chouettes y avaient droit de cité, de même que les animaux de compagnie des sorciers décédés, en majorité des chats, des grenouilles et crapauds, quelques rats et furets et toute une colonie de chihuahuas.

Les animaux magiques, hippogriffes, licornes, sombrals, acromantules et autres étaient regroupés dans des enclaves terrestres ou, pour les strangulots, aquatiques. Ils y trouvaient tout ce qui leur était nécessaire, ils pouvaient y vivre ou en sortir à leur gré. Aucun animal, aucun être n'est dangereux au Paradis.

Des fleurs merveilleuses embaumaient l'air pur, des fruits délicieux pendaient aux branches des arbres, une herbe douce et fraîche s'offrait en reposoir à ceux qui souhaitaient s'étendre ou s'asseoir et partout, des fontaines proposaient de l'eau pure ou des boissons diverses et exquises.

Bref, en ce lieu enchanteur, tous les défunts, bêtes ou gens, n'avaient qu'un but, qu'un objectif, qu'un état permanent : être HEUREUX … HEU - REUX …

_( NdA : Vous avez survécu à ce long préambule ? Patience ! Il faut bien planter le décor … )_

Cependant, à l'ombre d'un bosquet de palétuviers, deux sorcières et deux sorciers soupiraient. Ils étaient là depuis mille ans et ils avaient épuisé tous les plaisirs du lieu.

Ils n'avaient plus guère de nouveaux sujets de conversations. Même le jeu : « Et si on disait du mal de … » ne passait plus. Ils guettaient bien encore les nouveaux arrivants pour essayer une plaisanterie vaseuse mais tout avait déjà été dit.

Et la dernière fois qu'il avaient trop puisé dans la fontaine de Whisky pur feu, ils avaient chanté des chansons paillardes et les Anges Gardiens avaient dû les faire taire en les menaçant d'un séjour dans les cachots du Purgatoire.

Bref, mollement étendus sur des coussins de nuages, ils s'emm …s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts.

_( NdA : Oui, oui, ça vient, ça vient … )_

Il y avait là Godric Gryffindor, imberbe, aux blonds cheveux et aux yeux verts, portant une robe pourpre avec un lion d'or brodé à la place du cœur et Salazar Slytherin aux yeux gris, chauve mais à l'abondante barbe sombre, dont le costume vert pistache était égayé d'un long serpent d'argent.

A leurs côtés, Helga Hufflepuff, une plantureuse sorcière aux boucles couleur châtaigne et aux yeux bleus, arborait une robe jaune safran fermée par une broche noire en forme de blaireau. Elle piochait machinalement parmi les gourmandises disposées sur un plateau.

Rowena Ravenclaw, elle, jouait avec une longue mèche de ses cheveux noirs tout en levant ses yeux bruns vers le ciel et en lissant les plis de sa robe bleu lavande, dont le corsage s'ornait d'un aigle de bronze tenant dans ses serres un cœur brisé.

Bref, les quatre Fondateurs de la merveilleuse et prestigieuse Hogwarts School n'en pouvaient plus d'ennui et de désœuvrement.

_( NdA : Tout ça, c'est pour expliquer en partie le titre. Maintenant, ils vont s'en mêler … heu … s'emmêler … )_

Tout à coup, une idée lumineuse jaillit de l'un des quatre cerveaux et un voix lança :

« Et si on allait « dôner » un peu sur le Celestal Computer ?

--Tout à fait d'accord ! Juste ce qu'il faut pour nous remonter le moral !

-- Et Merlin et Morgane ne sont pas là. Ils ne pourront pas nous l'interdire.

-- Il faut dire que la dernière fois, nous avons mis tout le système en panne.

-- La faute à pas de chance. Cette fois, Rowena est sûre de savoir s'en servir.

-- Alors, pas d'hésitation ! En route ! »

Et les Quatre lévitèrent gracieusement sur leurs nuages jusqu'à l'appareil en question.

_(NdA et c'est la dernière. L'action va commencer et l'auteur n'a pas à s'emmêler …heu … à s'en mêler. ) Juste une petite précision : « dôner » est un mot presque tombé en désuétude. Il signifie se promener, vagabonder, aller de ci de là, sans but précis, plus récemment lécher les vitrines ou errer sur le Web. J'ai eu envie de le remettre à la mode … Enfin bon …)_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le Celestal Computer ou C.C. était un puissant ordinateur installé depuis peu au centre du Jardin. Il avait été programmé par Mac Intosh lui-même pour répondre à tous les désirs des résidents du Paradis. Mais son maniement demandait un savoir-faire que la plupart des sorciers n'avaient pas, Godric, Helga, Salazar et même Rowena pas plus que les autres.

De prime abord, ça avait l'air facile : il suffisait de dire face à l'écran géant :

« C.C. , cherche … »

Et le boîtier blanc et or placé en dessous trouvait en un millième de seconde. On pouvait aussi agir sur les images mais pour cela, il y avait un vocabulaire spécifique, le « ninformatique », que peu de gens se donnait la peine d'apprendre.

La dernière fois que les quatre avaient « dôné », ils avaient fini par débiter des chapelets d'injures et C.C. , vexé, s'était mis en écran noir et avait boudé pendant deux jours.

Cette fois, très poliment, Rowena dit :

« Bonjour, C.C. Ouvre-toi. »

L'écran s'éclaira et une voix synthétique dit :

« Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ? »

Ils répondirent tous en même temps :

« Une lotion pour faire pousser ma barbe. Je ne parais pas mes mille ans.

-- Des nouvelles recettes de cuisine. Avec beaucoup de chocolat et du massepain.

-- Un catalogue de supplices chinois. Le meilleur du pire et le pire du meilleur.

--Des problèmes d'arithmancie avec trigonométrie et calculs de probabilités à résoudre à la vingtième dodécacimale. »

Rowena avait parlé le plus longtemps et le plus fort. L'écran se couvrit donc de chiffres et de symboles variés provoquant les protestations des trois autres.

« Mettons-nous d'accord, dit Helga d'un ton conciliant. Sinon C.C. va encore nous planter là et bouder. Une proposition ? »

Ils se regardèrent un moment et de nouveau une idée lumineuse jaillit.

« Et si nous demandions des nouvelles d'en bas ? Il y a des lustres que nous n'en avons pas, en fait depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, quand tous ces morts des deux bords sont arrivés ici.

-- Oui, en particulier des professeurs de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, Sybille Trelawney, Charity Burbage… et tous les autres . Il a fallu faire de la place.

-- Oui, il y avait même quelques Mangemorts. Tiens, regarde là-bas, Lucius Malfoy avec sa femme Narcissa. Ils étaient du bon côté finalement.

-- Je vois même Peter Pettigrow. Lui, il n'a eu qu'un seul beau geste à faire et ça lui a évité l'enfer.

-- Où brûle à tout jamais Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

-- Tu veux dire le Lord Noir.

-- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-- Tom Marvolo Riddle dit Lord Voldemort. ».

Un silence suivit ce nom. Cela faisait deux ans et six mois que la guerre était finie mais son souvenir restait présent dans tous les esprits.

« Et si nous cherchions plutôt des nouvelles du Survivant ?

-- De Celui qui a vaincu ?

-- Du Sauveur du Monde sorcier ?

-- De Harry James Potter lui-même . »

L'accord fut immédiat. Rowena dit :

« C.C. , cherche Harry Potter. »

La Voix répondit :

« Il y a 72 millions de réponses. »

Les mâchoires des quatre en tombèrent de surprise. Quoi ? 72 … millions ? Godric eut la bonne idée de dire :

« C.C. , cherche Harry Potter en ce moment. »

Une image apparut alors sur l'écran. Un jeune homme un peu pâlichon était assis derrière un bureau. Il avait des cheveux noirs en pétard et de grands yeux verts cachés par des lunettes rondes. La tête appuyée sur sa main , suçotant le bout d'une plume, il rêvait.

Il avait l'air triste, un peu paumé. Mais il se redressa et sourit quand quelqu'un poussa la porte de la petite pièce où il était censé travailler. Harry Potter, le Héros du Monde Sorcier, était employé au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça mais il faisait avec. Ce fut d'un ton léger qu'il répondit aux questions de son visiteur..

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Il n'a pas bonne mine, Celui qui a vaincu Celui dont on ne …

-- Appelle-les Potter et Voldemort, c'est plus simple.

-- Mais il n'a pas l'air heureux. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour lui.

-- Oui, mais quoi ? »

Ils ruminèrent un peu en silence puis une voix dit :

« C.C. , cherche la vie de Harry Potter.

-- Harry Potter, 20 ans 4 mois 20 jours, né le 31 juillet 1980, fils de James Potter et de Lili Potter née Evans, orphelin à l'âge de un an et trois mois, élevé par …

-- C.C. Stop ! Cherche la vie de Harry Potter depuis la bataille finale. ( Il faut tout lui dire à celui-là. )

-- Chut ! Il va se fâcher !

-- Après la bataille finale, au cours de laquelle il a été blessé à trois reprises, Harry Potter est resté 27 jours dans le coma. Sa convalescence a duré 103 jours puis il est sorti de Saint Mungo et s'est installé dans un appartement du côté moldu de Londres. Le Ministère de la Magie lui a proposé ensuite un emploi honorifique quoique bien rémunéré dans un de ses bureaux . Il a accepté.

-- C.C. , c'est tout ?

-- Oui, Cela fait un peu moins de deux ans qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant dans sa vie.

-- Mais … et le Quidditch ? C'était un excellent attrapeur !

-- Harry Potter a été blessé à la fesse droite et a dû abandonner sa prometteuse carrière professionnelle.

-- Mais il est riche et célèbre ! Il aurait pu … je ne sais pas, moi … faire la fête, voyager, devenir chanteur ou homme politique ou héros national, avoir sa photo toutes les semaines dans la Gazette du Sorcier, profiter de la vie, quoi !

-- Il a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin de Première classe et ça lui suffit. Ce dédain des honneurs est peut-être la conséquence de sa blessure à la tempe gauche. C'est l'avis le plus répandu.

-- Et il vit seul ? Il n'est pas marié ? Il n'a pas de petite amie ?

-- Harry Potter est célibataire. Il a peut-être eu quelques aventures mais cela n'a pas fait la Une de Sorcière Hebdo. C'est sa vie privée.

-- Quelle tristesse ! A-t-il au moins des amis ?

-- Oui, ceux qu'il avait avant la bataille. Il ne se lie pas beaucoup. C'est peut-être dû à sa blessure à la poitrine, la plus grave. Il a été frappé par un sort de magie noire, le Cueris Aperture. C'est un secret connu de quelques rares personnes. Donc, motus et bouche cousue !

-- Je ne connais même pas ce sortilège.

-- Moi non plus, ça doit être terrible !

-- Le pauvre enfant ! Nous devons l'aider.

-- Oui, mais comment ? »

De nouveau, les Quatre réfléchirent et comme leur cerveau n'était pas tout à fait ramolli, ils trouvèrent. Pour que sa fesse, sa tempe et son cœur guérissent et que Celui qui a survécu revive, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'aimer et veiller sur lui. Il lui fallait une « fiancée ». Le plus vite possible. Tiens, dans cinq jours. A Noël.

« C.C. , cherche dans son agenda ce que Harry Potter fait pour la fête de Noël.

-- Le 25 décembre à midi, déjeuner chez Arthur et Molly Weasley.

-- AAAAAHHH ! s'écria Godric Gryffindor. Harry n'était-il pas amoureux de leur fille Ginny ? Est-elle mariée ?

-- Non, elle est encore célibataire.

-- Très bien. Nous allons les rabibocher. Merci, C.C. Au revoir. »

Et ils complotèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley était en Irlande. Elle voulait devenir journaliste et faisait un stage à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle accompagnait en tant qu'assistante, secrétaire, recoiffeuse, porteuse de thé et de sandwichs, une célèbre rédactrice en cours de reportage.

Celle-ci avait aussi voulu en faire son souffre-douleur personnel mais un joli sortilège de chauvefuries, à titre de démonstration bien sûr, l'en avait dissuadé. De toutes façons, Ginny s'en moquait, elle était en Irlande pour une tout autre raison que le travail.

Les deux femmes enquêtaient sur les puits aux vœux, nombreux dans le pays. Certains étaient authentiques, La jeune fille rousse en avait testé un et son désir le plus cher était en passe de se réaliser. Mais d'autres étaient soit des plaisanteries, soit même des escroqueries.

« Jetez une pièce dans l'eau et votre vœu sera exaucé », proclamait une pancarte. Bon, s'il s'agissait d'une noise ou d'une mornille, ça allait mais un gallion … Des petits malins récupéraient sans doute la monnaie.

Il n'était donc pas prévu que Ginny rentre à la maison pour Noël et entre nous, ça l'arrangeait bien. Mais le ciel, enfin C.C. activé par les Quatre, en décida autrement. La rédactrice reçut un hibou l'envoyant sans délais près du lac du Connemara où un très rare phénomène était apparu : des petits démons du feu, des calcifers, dansaient sur la lande.

Normalement, on ne les voyaient que dans les régions volcaniques. S'étaient-ils trompés de pays ? Ne devaient-ils pas aller en Islande ? La rédactrice devait éclaircir l'affaire et pour cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de Ginny. Celle-ci fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et décida de faire une surprise, une très bonne surprise, à ses parents.

On était le 25 décembre 2000 et Godric, Helga, Salazar et Rowena regardaient sur le grand écran de C.C. la famille Weasley au grand complet, moins Ginny et plus Harry, déguster la soupe aux écrevisses, la dinde et ses choux de Bruxelles et le chester aux noix et aux figues tout en buvant du vin de Bordeaux ou de la véritable bière rousse. Aujourd'hui, foin du jus de citrouille, si bon soit-il.

Il y avait là, en plus d'Arthur et de Molly, Charlie et son petit ami Boromir, Bill, Fleur et leur fille Victoire, Percy et son épouse Pénélope, Fred-et-Georges et leurs fiancées moldues, des jumelles galloises, et enfin Hermione, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et son mari Ron. Tout le monde mangeait, buvait, riait, chantait, racontait des histoires drôles. C'étaient la joie et la bonne humeur.

Harry faisait comme les autres mais dans le brouhaha général, personne ne s'apercevait qu'il parlait, riait et mangeait légèrement. Il faisait cependant bonne figure. Il n'était pas question de gâcher la fête de la famille qu'il considérait un peu comme la sienne.

Le pudding de Noël, confectionné avec amour par Mrs Weasley, apparut au milieu de la table et juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une Ginny rayonnante apparut sur le seuil.

« Joyeux Noël à tous, lança-t-elle. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de place mais en vous serrant un peu, vous pouvez encore accueillir deux convives. Je vous présente mon fiancé. »

Et Seamus Finnigan, tout rouge, apparut derrière elle.

Au Jardin d'Eden, devant l'écran de C.C., quatre comploteurs ouvraient des yeux comme des soucoupes et une bouche comme la théière qui va avec. Où leur plan machiavélique avait-il foiré ? Godric s'arrachait ses blonds cheveux et pestait contre les filles de Gryffindor qui changeaient de petit ami comme de chemise.

Après le dessert, ils virent le Survivant sortir dans la cour d'un pas léger. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne voyait plus en Ginny qu'un amie, presque une sœur. Il souriait. Il transplana directement dans le salon de son appartement moldu. Son sourire s'effaça, il eut de nouveau l'air un peu perdu. Ses quatre supposés bienfaiteurs éteignirent C.C. et regagnèrent chacun leur coin de paradis, dépités et marris.

M … Mince ! ça n'allait pas être une petite affaire que de caser le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! Mais à cœur vaillant, à esprit tortueux, à bouche gourmande et à Q.I. de 180, rien d'impossible ! Le lendemain, ils étaient prêts pour une nouvelle tentative. Et Morgane et Merlin étaient toujours en voyage.

OoOoOoOoO

« C.C. , cherche la prochaine fête à laquelle Harry Potter doit participer.

-- Le 1er janvier 2001, Harry Potter honorera de sa présence la cérémonie des Vœux du Premier Ministre. Il a bien précisé que c'était la dernière fois et qu'il venait uniquement parce que Dolorès Umbridge avait enfin été « foutue à la porte », ce sont ses propres termes.

-- Merveilleux. Nous avons presque une semaine. Voyons quelles filles de Gryffindor seraient susceptibles de lui convenir, dit Godric.

-- Pourquoi encore une de ta Maison, Godric ? dit Rowena. Chez nous aussi il y a de belles filles. Tiens, par exemple, à Ravenclaw, il y a Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst ou même Luna Lovegood. C.C. , cherche où elles sont présentement.

-- Padma et sa sœur Parvati sont en Inde. Elles ont ouvert une boutique de saris et bijoux dans le quartier sorcier de Bénarès. Elles sont en train de faire fortune… Luna est en Palombie à la recherche d'un animal mystérieux, le Mazupu …le Marpuzi … le Marsupi – l'ami, l'ami de qui ? Mystère … Mandy est dans un monastère indien et elle a trouvé son bonheur dans le « Baghavad Gîtâ ».

-- Ho ! …. Alors, il ne reste que

-- Cho Chang …

-- La pleureuse ?

-- Hélas oui.

-- On pourrait envoyer Cupidon lui faire boire une mini pinte de Felix Felicis. Elle doit avoir oublié Cédric Diggory depuis le temps. Et aussi Michael Corner. Elle s'était spécialisée dans les joueurs de Quidditch, je crois.

-- Oui, ça pourrait marcher. Mais cette fois, prenons nos précautions. Elle doit commencer à boire la potion dès demain. Le jour de l'An, elle sera à point. »

Et c'est ainsi que Cho prit chaque matin une cuiller à café de Felix Felicis à la place de son sirop antirhume. Hé oui, pleurer trop souvent conduit tout droit à la rhinite récidivante.

Plus les jours passaient et plus la jeune Ravenclaw se sentait en pleine forme, gaie, heureuse, optimiste. Et elle devenait de plus en plus jolie, ce qui ne gâtait rien. Tous les garçons se retournaient sur son passage et les comploteurs se frottaient les mains. Cette fois, ça allait marcher, ça allait marcher … Harry Potter allait trouver chaussure à son pied …

La cérémonie des Vœux du Premier Ministre Sorcier avait lieu le 1er janvier en milieu d'après-midi dans le Salon d'Honneur du Ministère.

Tout ce que le monde magique comptait de personnages importants était là, en grande tenue, robes brodées d'or ou d'argent, cape noire en velours et écharpe blanche en soie, chapeaux ornés de une à cinq étoiles selon le grade et broches aux blasons des Maisons de Hogwarts.

Il y avait aussi quelques Muggles mariés à des sorciers et deux ou trois Squibs ou Cracmols comme on dit en France.

Quelques invités étaient un peu pâles et baillaient discrètement derrière leur main. Ils avaient réveillonné jusqu'à l'aube et n'étaient pas très frais. Certains avaient même une gueule de bois carabinée mais à la manière des grands seigneurs, ils ne le montraient pas.

Harry Potter était présent comme il l'avait promis mais il se tenait sagement dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait refusé de faire un discours. Il était juste là, légèrement en retrait.

Bartholemus Warren, le Premier Ministre, un petit homme au crâne luisant et au ventre imposant, en était au milieu de son discours pompeux et soporifique quand les portes du Salon d'Honneur s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître une merveilleuse créature,

Une jeune femme resplendissante aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une robe de soie rouge, entra d'un pas dansant et regarda de tous côtés, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

Le Ministre se tut. Le brusque silence fut rompu par un cri de joie. Elle s'élança en courant presque vers le coin où se tenait Harry et se jeta dans les bras … d'Oliver Wood, le champion international de Quidditch qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là.

« Oliver, roucoula-t-elle, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Et faisant fi des spectateurs, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Tout le monde applaudit, Harry autant que les autres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait oublié ses premières amours.

Quand le discours fut terminé, il discuta un peu avec les invités, sourit, but une coupe, grignota quelques amuse-gueules au saumon ( ses préférés ), se laissa photographier par une journaliste de la Gazette, puis il s'éclipsa sans bruit, très légèrement comme tout ce qu'il faisait depuis un moment.

Rentré chez lui, il ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter les messages de bonne année et bonne santé envoyés par ses amis. Il glissa son corps mince entre ses draps frais et s'endormit.

Un étrange rêve vint le hanter : A travers une lucarne dans les nuages, les quatre Fondateurs de Hogwarts le regardaient, secouant leur tête d'un air désespéré.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Vous n'y connaissez rien, tempêtait Helga. Quand il s'agit d'histoires de cœur, laissez faire les professionnels. Les spécialistes des grands sentiments, ce sont les Hufflepuffes. Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones sont encore célibataires. C.C. , cherche-les dans ton répertoire.

-- Les : grammaire française, article défini, masculin ou féminin pluriel quand il accompagne un nom. Pronom personnel, remplace un nom masculin ou féminin pluriel quand il accompagne un verbe. Placé devant un nom de lieu, signifie « à côté de … », il peut alors porter un accent grave. Avec un accent aigu …

-- STOP ! STOP ! C.C. , stupide machine ! Je n'en ai rien à cirer de la grand-mère française …

-- Shhhttt ! Tais-toi, Helga ! Tu vas le mettre en boule !

-- Ce n'est pas une boule, c'est un cube !

-- Non, c'est un parallélépipède rectangle !

-- Idiote !

-- Crétine !

-- SILENCE ! On ne s'entend plus penser ! »

Et tout le Jardin d'Eden se tut. On aurait pu ouïr « une mouche péter ».Godric se racla la gorge et dit en fusillant les deux sorcières du regard :

« C.C. , cherche Hannah et Susan en ce moment.

-- Hannah Abbot, 20 ans, célibataire, travaille au niveau deux du Ministère. Elle est employée aux Services Administratifs du Magengamot. Elle a présentement un œil au beurre noir car elle est entrée en collision avec une porte. Pour sortir, elle met des lunettes de soleil.

Susan Bones, même âge, même état civil, est spécialiste des accidents et catastrophes magiques, niveau trois. Elle était inscrite au fan-club de Harry Potter, fondé à Hogwarts par Colin Crivey. Elle possède la plus longue et la plus belle tresse de cheveux du monde sorcier. Depuis qu'elle a failli être désartibulée lors d'un accident de transplanage, elle se déplace seulement par cheminée. Elle …

-- Stop, C.C. Merci beaucoup. Mes amis, nous avons la fiancée idéale pour Harry Potter.

-- Oui, mais cette fois, ne faisons pas la moindre erreur. Faisons-lui prendre carrément un révélateur de sentiments. Quand elle sera en présence du Survivant, elle lui avouera son amour, ça sera très romantique, et puis elle lui fera des baisers mouillés et puis ils seront heureux et puis …

-- Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être fleur bleue, Helga ! Soyons d'abord pratique. C.C. , cherche la prochaine fête à laquelle assisteront Susan et Harry.

-- Le 7 janvier 2001 après-midi, à la demande de Minerva MacGonagall, les anciens de Hogwarts se retrouveront pour un goûter et une sauterie. En l'honneur de qui ou de quoi, c'est une surprise. Susan et Harry y seront. Le Survivant, bien qu'il se sente légèrement mal en point, ne peut rien refuser à l'ancienne directrice de la Maison Gryffindor.

-- Paaaarfait ! C.C. Merci. Eteins-toi.

Et ils bâtirent des plans sur la comète.

OoOoOoOoO

Le dimanche 7 janvier arriva. De nombreux anciens de l'école étaient présents. Pour faire de la place, Minerva MacGonagall avait envoyé les élèves les plus jeunes en excursion au Loch Ness avec le Magicobus. On disait que le monstre faisait des siennes sur le lac. La vraie raison était que de « l'alcool » serait servi à la fête.

La Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des Quatre Maisons. A la place des longues tables, il y avait une piste de danse et de nombreuses petites tables rondes étaient disposées autour. Chacune était prévue pour huit personnes.

Tous les arrivants s'installèrent. Il y avait entre autres, Neville, Dean et Lavande pour les rouges et or, Anthony Golstein, Terry Boot et Romilda Vane pour les bleus et bronze, Hannah aux lunettes foncées, Susan évidemment, Ernie, Justin et Zacharias Smith pour les jaunes et noirs et même, Pansy Parkinson et son mari Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott pour les verts et argent. Rien que du beau monde !

Soudain, devant la table des professeurs, Dobby et Winky apparurent, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours. Ils saluèrent jusqu'à terre puis Dobby déclara de sa voix haut perchée. :

« Anciens de Hogwarts, aujourd'hui, mon épouse et moi, nous revenons de notre voyage de noces en France. Nous vous avons rapporté des « Galettes » et une coutume inconnue chez nous, la Fête des Rois.

Des choses plates et rondes, en pâte feuilletée, apparurent sur les tables , ça sentait bon mais ça avait l'air un peu sec. En même temps, un breuvage doré et mousseux remplissait les verres. Dobby continuait son speech :

« Dans chaque « Galette » se cache un petit objet en porcelaine appelé en français « Fève ».Celui ou celle qui le trouve devient le Roi ou la Reine de sa table. Il ou elle doit alors lever son verre et boire une gorgée de ce nectar. Oui, du nectar, car pour l'occasion, Hogwarts School offre du véritable champagne de France. Un ban pour la directrice ! Yip ! Yip ! Hourra ! »

Les « Galettes » étaient déjà partagées en huit. Chacun se servit et découvrit qu'en fait, elles étaient garnies d'une délicieuse pâte d'amande. Les verres commencèrent à se lever et les convives criaient : « Vive le Roi, vive la Reine ! »

Les quatre Comploteurs regardaient le spectacle sur l'écran géant. Helga soupirait : « J'en prendrai bien un morceau, moi, de la Galette des Rois. »

Tout à coup, comme ils l'avaient manigancé, Susan Bones mordit sur une fève et faillit se casser une dent. Elle était Reine de sa table. Elle leva sa coupe. Une main invisible y avait versé quelques gouttes d'un produit incolore et le champagne y pétillait encore plus qu'ailleurs

Quand Winky annonça fièrement : « Les Rois et les Reines, venez chercher vos trophées », Susan se leva donc comme les autres et reçut sa couronne. Puis Dobby claironna :

« Maintenant, choisissez votre partenaire pour la première danse. »

Godric, Rowena, Salazar et Helga retinrent leurs souffles. Harry était assis, l'air un peu perdu. Lui n'avait pas eu de fève. Il se sentait légèrement vide et n'avait aucune envie de danser. D'ailleurs, il dansait comme un pied. Susan se dirigeait vers sa table. Il baissa les yeux.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'invita pas. Elle s'arrêta devant sa voisine qui se trouvait être Hannah Abbot et lui dit d'une voix forte :

« Cesse de te cacher derrière des lunettes noires, Hannah. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que ce Zacharias de malheur qui t'a encore pris l'autre jour pour son punching ball. Laisse-le tomber, ce salaud. Moi, je t'invite à la fête, pas au désespoir. Viens, ma belle, viens danser et qu'il pourrisse, le cul sur sa chaise ! »

Alors, Hannah Abbot se leva, elle ôta ses lunettes noires, révélant son œil tuméfié, elle ne jeta même pas un regard vers son tourmenteur qui passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, elle prit la longue et belle tresse de sa Reine et l'enroula autour de son cou, puis elle l'embrassa.

Il y eut dans la salle un tonnerre d'applaudissements et dans le Jardin d'Eden, un silence à couper au couteau.

M… et m… et m… !!! Encore raté !!!

La fête dura jusqu'au soir mais Harry Potter était sorti du parc de Hogwarts et avait transplané jusqu'à son petit appartement. Sa tempe gauche battait légèrement et son cœur était presque vide. Heureusement, sa fesse droite ne le faisait plus souffrir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Merlin et Morgane avaient fait savoir qu'ils faisaient le tour du monde et ne rentreraient pas avant la fin de janvier. Aussi le Celestal Computer était-il pris d'assaut. Les Quatre, mollement étendus sur leurs coussins de nuages, attendaient donc leur tour sous les palétuviers roses. Ils en profitaient pour mettre au point leur nouvelle stratégie car non, ils n'abandonneraient pas. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier devait être heureux, un point c'est tout.

« Nous avons pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait !

-- Nous avons sélectionné les plus jolies filles de nos Maisons.

-- Celles qu'il appréciait avant la bataille. Evidemment pas une Slytherin !

Ce fut à ce moment que Salazar prit ses acolytes à rebrousse poil.

« Vous avez tout faux, dit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente car il avait été d'accord sur les précédents choix. Vous avez cherché une fiancée pour Harry Potter sans lui demander son avis. Il n'a pas paru déçu quand ces trois filles ont choisi quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'est sûrement parce qu'il a déjà fait son choix. Ne cherchons pas celle qui l'aime mais celle qu'il aime.

-- Que veux-tu dire ? – Ho ! ça n'a pas de sens ! – Sois plus clair dans tes raisonnements ! » furent les réponses qu'il reçut, les dites réponses étant accompagnées de regards noirs bien que Helga ait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Par le vénéré nombril de Merlin ! C'est pourtant simple ! Le Survivant n'a pas bonne mine. Si ça se trouve, il se meurt d'amour pour une fille. Il suffit de demander à C.C. de la chercher. On lui fera boire un philtre d'amour et on l'offrira à notre protégé sur un plateau.

-- Salazar ! Tu n'es pas Slytherin pour rien ! La ruse du Grand Serpent t'habite ! Bravo ! Que n'y avons-nous pensé plus tôt ! Excellente idée ! Vite ! Courons demander ses conseils à C.C. ! »

Et ils lévitèrent toujours aussi gracieusement. Quand leur tour fut venu, Salazar posa la question à trois noises :

« C.C. cherche la fille que Harry Potter aime. »

L'écran devint blanc, puis rouge puis rose. Au milieu, trois mots se mirent à clignoter. « Mot de passe ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un mot de passe ? demanda Godric.

-- La recherche que vous demandez est classée « Secret Défense de la Vie Privée ». Les amours de chacun en font partie. Je ne peux divulguer cette information sans l'accord de l'intéressé. Vous ai-je jamais révélé qui était l'amour secret de Rowena ? Non n'est-ce pas ? Pas plus que le vice caché de Godric ou la …

-- C'est bon, c'est bon, C.C. , on a compris. Au moins, peux-tu nous dire à quelle Maison cette personne appartient ?

L'écran passa au vert. Trois mots s'inscrivirent au milieu en tout petit. « C'est un indice ».

« Une Slytherin ! Morgane de moi ! Je l'aurais parié, s'écria Salazar sans aucune modestie. Et comme la détestation et le mépris règnent entre nos deux Maisons, il n'ose pas se déclarer et il se languit d'amour.

-- Tu sais bien que depuis la guerre, il n'y a plus de rivalités entre Gryffindor et Slytherin, dit Godric. Les élèves de ta Maison avaient rejoint le bon camp avant la bataille finale. Même Draco Malfoy avait fait le bon choix. Tiens, où est-il celui-là ? On n'en a pas entendu parler depuis deux ans.

-- Il fait des études de médicomagie à Budapest. Il y a là-bas une excellente école et il parle parfaitement le hongrois depuis son plus jeune âge à cause d'une ancêtre qui … Mais là n'est pas la question. Qui est la fille de Slytherin qu'aime Harry Potter ? Voilà notre problème,

-- Et comment faire pour qu'ils se rencontrent et pour que cet amour devienne réciproque et qu'ils échangent des baisers mouillés et qu'ils soient heureux et …

-- Tu l'as déjà dit, Helga, tu radotes. Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un calcul de probabilités. C.C. , sans nous révéler de nom, peux-tu, s'il te plaît, nous dire où et quand Harry et la personne qu'il aime ont des chances de se rencontrer prochainement ? »

L'écran clignota puis devint rouge et noir, il fut traversé par un dragon et un lion pendant que retentissait une musique asiatique et une date s'afficha : « Nouvel An Chinois, 24 janvier 2001 »

Puis apparut un plan de Londres et une croix rouge indiqua un carrefour. Rowena mit ses lunettes, Godric sortit une loupe, Salazar fronça les yeux, Helga se contenta de regarder car le chocolat donne une bonne vue. Elle lut :

« Cité de Westminster, quartier de Soho, angle de Gerrard Street et de St. Leonhardt alley. C'est dans ce coin que Harry Potter habite, je crois. C.C. cherche l'adresse moldue de Celui qui a vaincu Celui dont …

-- Quand te décideras-tu à l'appeler Voldemort, Helga ? Il ne viendra jamais dans le jardin d'Eden. Merlin et Morgane nous en préservent !

-- Hem … Hem …Harry Potter habite St. Leonhardt alley, numéro 7, rez-de-chaussée, porte de droite. Son appartement est enchanté, on peut y accéder par sa cheminée et son salon est aménagé pour le transplanage. Ainsi, il reste en contact avec le monde sorcier. Ses voisins le considèrent comme un gentil jeune homme sans histoires.

-- Et par curiosité, C.C. , cherche quelles sont les filles de Slytherin qui sont encore célibataires, glissa Salazar l'air de rien.

-- Je n'ai qu'une réponse.

-- Et c'est ?

-- Millicent Bulstrode.

-- Hein ? – Quoi ? – Comment ? – Qu'est-ce ?

-- Enfin ! Le Survivant ne peut pas être amoureux de ce … de cette … enfin d'elle tout de même !

-- Détrompez-vous ! Millicent a beaucoup changé. C'est une belle fille, elle se coiffe à la perfection, elle a un joli teint, de beaux yeux et des oreilles ravissantes. D'ailleurs, ça lui sert bien car elle fait de la musique. Elle joue du saxophone dans un orchestre moldu et elle est très appréciée des autres musiciens. Voyons, petite question en l'air, C.C. cherche où sera Millicent le 24 janvier ?

-- Le jour du Nouvel An Chinois, Millicent défilera sur Gerrard Street avec les membres de son orchestre.

-- Ha ! », ce fut tout ce que les Quatre trouvèrent à dire. Mais tout était dans le ton.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce jour-la, Harry Potter ne se sentait pas très en forme. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas allé à son bureau du Ministère. Il avait fait dire qu'il avait la grippe. Ses amis lui avaient téléphoné mais personne n'était venu le voir à cause d'une possible contagion. Hermione était à son huitième mois de grossesse. Il lui fallait prendre des précautions.

Le Survivant était habitué à la solitude. Il n'avait pas cherché à se faire des amis après la victoire. Pas avec ce qu'il savait et que seuls deux médicomages connaissaient aussi. Alors, il vaquait à ses occupations habituelles :

Se préparer, lancer le sortilège Récurvite sur son appartement qui ainsi était toujours nickel, un peu trop même, lire la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un hibou ébouriffé lui apportait chaque matin, regarder la météo sur la télévision moldue, écouter de la musique, pas trop fort à cause des voisins, lire et surtout rêver, rêver à ce que sa vie aurait pu être si …

C'était une existence très, trop tranquille. Aussi fut-il surpris quand ce jour-la, il entendit au loin de la musique et des bruits de pétards. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, se pencha et vit une foule joyeuse au bout de son alley, sur Gerrard Street.

Il se rappela soudain : mais oui, c'était le Nouvel An Chinois, son voisin lui en avait parlé, tout le quartier était en fête. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air et ainsi assister au joyeux défilé. Il mit sa cape d'hiver et sortit.

La rue était pleine de monde. Sur les trottoirs, les gens agitaient des petits fanions rouges et or, les enfants balançaient des lampions, il y avait des acclamations, des rires et des applaudissements.

Au milieu de la chaussée défilaient des acrobates chinois, des pratiquants d'arts martiaux, des artistes costumés, portant des masques grimaçants, tout cela dans le vacarme des gongs et des pétards.

Harry pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui, sa tempe commençait à le faire souffrir mais à ce moment, le clou du défilé arrivait. C'était un long serpent de tissu porté par une trentaine de gaillards qui zigzaguait et ondulait parmi la foule en liesse.

Il avait une tête énorme, de la fumée sortait de ses narines. Il était précédé et suivi par plusieurs orchestres et dans l'un d'eux, Millicent Bulstrode, le cœur en fête, soufflait joyeusement dans son saxophone. Elle avait bu le matin même un jus d'orange additionné à son insu de trois gouttes de liqueur rose et elle débordait d'amour pour le monde entier.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de la voir. Il y eut une grosse bousculade car un pétard géant, pourtant interdit, avait été jeté dans la rue par des jeunes insouciants. Les spectateurs reculèrent en désordre.

Harry se sentit violemment bousculé. Il était maintenant si léger qu'il fut projeté contre un passant qui le repoussa sèchement et il tomba. Sa tête heurta le bord du trottoir, sa blessure à la tempe se rouvrit, il cria faiblement et tout devint noir.

Quelqu'un se pencha sur lui, un jeune homme d'un blond très pâle, qui parut surpris en voyant son visage. Il s'agenouilla, souleva le corps inerte et appela :

« Potter ! Potter ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il pensait : « Allons bon ! Il est blessé ! Il saigne ! Je ne peux pas le soigner ici … Il faut que je l'emmène chez lui. Si je dois le transporter à Saint Mungo, ça ne va pas être facile avec cette foule. J'arrive juste de Budapest et qui vient déjà me pourrir la vie ? Le Saint Sauveur du Monde Sorcier … »

Draco Malfoy, car c'était lui, regarda autour de lui. Les gens s'étaient écartés pour lui faire de la place. Un vieux monsieur lui dit avec un sourire hésitant :

« Vous connaissez Harry Potter ? Il faudrait le ramener chez lui. Je sais où il habite, je suis son voisin. Il n'est pas en très bonne santé alors il n'est pas très lourd. Pouvez-vous le porter ? C'est tout près. »

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très lourd, il était même extrêmement léger, compte tenu de sa taille. C'est ce que pensait l'ancien Slytherin en suivant le vieil homme dans une ruelle proche.

« C'est ici, au rez-de-chaussée, porte de droite.

-- Merci, ne vous donnez pas la peine d'entrer, je me débrouillerai, » dit Draco Malfoy d'un ton poli.

La vie lui avait appris à ne pas mépriser les Muggles. Il ouvrit la porte d'un « Alohomora » et posa son fardeau sur le canapé.

Devant l'écran géant de C.C. , quatre pensionnaires du Jardin d'Eden, immobiles et muets, regardaient la scène avec stupeur. Leur plan avait été à deux doigts de réussir et il avait raté comme les trois autres. Ils étaient maudits … Ils n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir magique … Il leur fallait renoncer … C'était fini … Ils étaient gâteux, croulants, séniles …

Soudain, Salazar se mit à gesticuler, à rire, à balancer les bras en tous sens en hurlant : Les autres le regardaient, étonnés. De déception, leur compagnon perdait sans doute la tête. Il criait :

« C'est un Slytherin ! C'est un Slytherin !

-- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-- C'est la personne qu'aime Harry Potter !

-- QUOI ? fut la réponse unanime. Puis les protestations fusèrent.

-- C'est son ennemi intime !

-- C'est un homme !

-- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry Potter est hétéro.

-- Et même s'il était homo, il n'aimerait pas Draco Malfoy, c'est impossible.

-- Ils se détestent depuis toujours.

-- A Hogwarts, ils passaient leur temps à se battre …

-- A se lancer les pires sarcasmes à la figure …

-- Tu divagues, Salazar.

-- Oui, ton cerveau ramollit.

-- Tu devrais faire une cure de Jouvence de la Bessouri … »

Mais l'intéressé continuait à rire. Il était sûr d'avoir raison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre le Survivant aussi malheureux si ce n'était un amour impossible ?

Sur l'écran, ils voyaient Malfoy se diriger vers la salle de bain et y prendre un gant de toilette et une serviette. Il revint près du blessé et nettoya la plaie. Puis il sortit d'une poche intérieure de son manteau sa baguette magique, en posa la pointe sur la tempe du blessé et murmura une courte incantation. La plaie se referma et même la mince cicatrice provenant de la bataille disparut.

Mais Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas. En fait, cet accident, pourtant mineur, l'avait vidé de ses dernières forces. Il n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux, plus envie de lutter, plus envie de vivre.

Malfoy le secouait et l'apostrophait :

« Allez, Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon chargé d'affaires, je suis déjà en retard. Sors du coma et tu pourras appeler Weasley ou Granger ou qui tu voudras pour qu'on vienne te border. Potter ? Potter ? … »

Harry restait sans réaction. Malfoy regarda la porte. Il pouvait partir et se rendre chez Maître Yiu Waï. Il n'en avait rien à faire de Potter. Celui-ci finirait bien par se réveiller tout seul. Pourtant quelque chose le retint. Le Gryffindor avait l'air si … abandonné … si … fragile … Il ne pesait rien … Il était si pâle …

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un lâche. Il soupira et se dit qu'il faisait sa bonne action de la journée, non, de la semaine, du mois peut-être. Il s'assit sur le canapé, attira Harry dans ses bras et lui parla doucement :

« Potter … Harry … Ouvre les yeux. Tu n'as rien. J'ai guéri ta blessure. Ce n'est pas un simple petit choc qui va te faire mourir. Tu as vaincu Voldemort tout de même. Allez, du courage. Tu es un Gryffindor… Tu ne renonces jamais … Potter … »

Harry était bien. Des bras chauds l'entouraient. Une voix douce parlait à son oreille. Que s'était-il passé. ? Ah oui , il était tombé … Cette douleur fulgurante dans sa tête … Il était mort … Voilà. Il était enfin mort. Il n'y a qu'au Paradis qu'on se sent si merveilleusement à l'aise …

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit, penché sur lui, un beau visage aux yeux d'argent et à la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc … Un Ange … Oui, il était bien arrivé au Paradis. Enfin ! Il en avait fini avec sa vie terrestre. Le sortilège avait fini par le rattraper. Il soupira et se blottit dans les bras accueillants.

Mais il déchanta rapidement. On le rallongeait sur … son canapé et une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement lui dit :

« Hé bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Bienvenue parmi les vivants. Je vais devoir te laisser. Mes affaires m'attendent. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et dit d'une voix rauque :

« Malfoy ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et se referma. Sa dernière vision fut celle d'un homme au long manteau de cuir noir et aux blonds cheveux attachés dans le cou par un catogan. Et puis plus rien.

Alors, le Survivant, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le Garçon à la Cicatrice se laissa aller. Tout doucement. Légèrement. Sans effort.

Et Harry Potter mourut.

Un silence consterné régna un instant sur le Jardin d'Eden puis des voix terrifiantes se firent entendre :

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

-- OUI, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ? »

Merlin et Morgane étaient de retour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les Quatre se dépêchèrent de se justifier.

« On n'a rien fait …

-- C'est juste ce stupide Potter …

-- Il est tombé …

-- Même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes … »

Les voix reprirent encore plus fort :

« HARRY POTTER ? LE VAINQUEUR DE VOLDEMORT ?

-- QUE LUI EST-IL ARRIVE ? »

Ils bafouillèrent.

« On essayait de l'aider …

-- Mais je crois bien qu'il est …

-- Mort …

--Tout à fait mort … »

Cette fois, les hurlements leur brisèrent les oreilles.

« QUOI ? MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

-- HARRY POTTER DOIT VIVRE JUSQUE L'AGE DE CENT VINGT TROIS ANS ! »

Ils essayèrent de se défendre.

« Ce n'est pas nous …

-- C'est ce sortilège noir…

-- Mortel …

-- Le Cueris Aperture …

-- CE SORTILEGE N'EST PAS MORTEL…

-- S'IL EST SOIGNE PAR LA BONNE PERSONNE …

-- CELLE QUE HARRY POTTER AIME …

-- ET QUI L'AIME AUSSI.

-- Alors ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy.

-- QUI QUE CE SOIT, VOUS ALLEZ NOUS FAIRE LE PLAISIR …

-- DE RAMENER HARRY POTTER A LA VIE.

-- Mais c'est impossible !

-- Il est déjà dans le tunnel de lumière.

-- Il va arriver.

-- Incessamment sous peu

-- DEBROUILLEZ-VOUS !

Et sur ces mots prononcés d'une même voix, Merlin et Morgane s'en allèrent fièrement, laissant les Quatre abasourdis.

Ils reportèrent leurs yeux sur l'écran. Harry était toujours étendu sur son canapé, pâle et sans vie. Que faire ? Et que faire vite !

Tout à coup, la porte se rouvrit. Quelqu'un entra et se précipita vers le corps inerte. Une main blanche se posa sur le cœur qui ne battait plus tandis qu'un visage se penchait vers les lèvres qu'aucun souffle ne franchissait.

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu es mon ennemi personnel, mon adversaire préféré, la seule personne qui me reste au monde ! Enervatum ! Enervatum ! … Merlin ! La magie est inopérante ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! … Morgane ! A l'aide ! … Ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ce médecin Muggle qui nous donnait des cours ? Si la magie ne marche pas, faire un massage cardiaque et insuffler de l'air dans les poumons … Oui, c'est ça … »

Et Draco Malfoy entreprit de ressusciter le Survivant. Les Quatre, médusés, le voyait appuyer en rythme sur le cœur de Harry puis poser ses lèvres sur la bouche ouverte pour souffler l'air de la vie dans sa poitrine.

Une fois … Deux fois … Trois fois … Quatre …Harry remua légèrement et toussa. Son cœur se remit à battre d'abord avec difficulté puis régulièrement. Il inspira une goulée d'air en s'étranglant un peu puis sa respiration redevint normale.

Le grand jeune homme blond se redressa, les cheveux un peu dépeignés, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants. Il l'avait fait. Il avait sauvé le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Les Quatre s'effondrèrent de soulagement sur leurs coussins de nuages. Il se passerait un long moment avant qu'ils ne reviennent « dôner » sur le Celestal Computer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se réveilla tout doucement. Il était bien, il n'avait mal nulle part, il était couché dans un lit moelleux, sa tête reposait sur un oreiller de plumes, les draps sentaient bon, la couverture était légère et sur sa peau, le tissu était frais et soyeux, bien différent de ses habituels vêtements en coton.

Harry en déduisit qu'un séjour au Paradis débutait par un pyjama en soie et un lit chaud et confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux et les images lui parvinrent brouillées. Dommage ! Même ici, il avait encore besoin de ses lunettes.

Il tâtonna vers une table de chevet et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Sa vue devint claire et il regarda avec étonnement la chambre où il était couché. Un grand lit avec un baldaquin et des rideaux d'un vert tendre, une armoire et une commode superbes, une cheminée où brûlait un bon feu et … assis dans un fauteuil près du lit … un elfe de maison. Y avait-il des elfes de maison au Paradis ?

Celui-ci était plutôt âgé, il portait un beau costume de majordome et il le fixait de ses yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. Mais dès qu'il vit que Harry avait bougé, il sauta à terre, s'inclina jusqu'au tapis et dit d'une voix nasillarde :

« L'invité du Maître est réveillé. Thimoty va prévenir son Maître. »

Et dans un « plop », il disparut. Harry, de plus en plus étonné se redressa sur l'oreiller et pensa avec un brin de déception que … non, il n'était pas au Paradis mais dans une chambre inconnue. Ce n'était ni l'hôpital, ni l'appartement de Ron et d'Hermione, ni le Burrow des Weasley. Où était-il ?

Il voulut se lever mais il fut pris de faiblesse et retomba sur l'oreiller. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, un jeune homme blond entra et en un éclair, les souvenirs affluèrent dans la mémoire de Harry : une bousculade, sa chute, un trou noir, son réveil dans les bras d'un … Ange …, dans les bras de Draco, il le savait maintenant et puis …

La sensation de partir, de quitter son corps, d'entrer dans une sorte de tunnel lumineux … Un arrêt … Un retour en arrière parce que … quelqu'un avait mis sa main sur son cœur et ses lèvres sur ses lèvres … parce que … quelqu'un lui avait redonné la vie … et que ce quelqu'un, c'était LUI …

« Draco ! » dit-il d'un ton joyeux et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Mais celui qui venait d'entrer leva un sourcil, exactement comme autrefois, et il répondit d'un ton froid :

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore aux prénoms, Potter. Appelle-moi Malfoy ou Docteur si tu préfères. Je suis Médicomage. Heureux que tu aies enfin consenti à sortir des bras de Morphée. Thimoty en avait assez de contempler ton visage.

-- Thimoty , répéta Harry qui regagnait le monde réel avec difficulté.

-- L'un de mes elfes de maison. Un elfe libre comme tu as pu le constater. Les Malfoy ne sont pas des tyrans, malgré ce qu'on dit d'eux. Enfin, le dernier des Malfoy.

-- Mais où suis-je ?

-- Chez moi, dans mon appartement de Londres.

-- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-- Hé bien … Hem … C'est assez délicat à expliquer. Tu es le sujet de mon mémoire de fin d'études.

-- Malfoy, tu es fou … ou alors, c'est moi qui délire ?

-- Pas du tout. Malgré ta blessure à la tempe, tu es tout à fait sain d'esprit. Thimoty va revenir avec ton déjeuner. Tu vas manger et après, je t'expliquerai. »

Et Draco Malfoy, toujours aussi grand seigneur, s'assit dans le fauteuil et croisa élégamment ses jambes. L'elfe reparut portant un plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient disposés des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

« Quelqu'un sait que je suis ici ? demanda Harry qui était complètement dépassé par les évènements.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas enlevé le Saint Sauveur du Monde Sorcier pour demander une rançon. J'ai prévenu le Ministère et tes amis Weasley. Et j'ai l'accord de tes Médicomages de Saint Mungo. Mange. »

Harry picora dans son assiette. Tout était excellent mais il avait perdu l'habitude des repas copieux. Il repoussa assez vite le plateau et s'allongea avec lassitude. Il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fin d'études ?

-- Hé bien voilà, dit Draco en ayant l'air de s'amuser. Après ton … heu … malaise, tu t'es endormi dans mes bras. Impossible de te réveiller. Je t'ai amené ici en utilisant ta cheminée et ta Floo Powder. Je t'ai laissé sous la surveillance de Thimoty. Puis je suis allé à Saint Mungo.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Mais parce que j'y travaille Potter. En fait, j'y suis en stage pour deux mois. J'étudie la Médicomagie à Budapest. Oui, en Hongrie. Tu n'as jamais été très fort en géographie. Et en beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs. Sauf en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Là, je dois dire que tu m'as épaté. Tuer Voldemort en lui renvoyant son Avada Kedavra, c'était grandiose.

-- Viens-en au fait, dit Harry qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-- J'ai rencontré ton amie Granger, enfin Weasley et nous avons discuté. Elle est intéressante bien qu'elle ait eu envie d'aller aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes.

-- Malfoy !!!

-- J'exagère à peine. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, même si dans son état, elle devrait surtout penser à elle. Bref, elle m'a indiqué les deux médicomages qui s'occupent de toi depuis la bataille. J'ai parlé avec eux. Ils n'ont pas voulu me révéler le nom de ta maladie mais je sais que c'est grave.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'idée m'est venue : tu vas rester ici, je vais étudier ton cas, je vais te soigner et noter toutes mes observations. Tu es le sujet d'études idéal. Je terminerai mon doctorat avec un mémoire sur le célèbre Harry Potter. Je serai couvert d'honneurs et de gloire. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-- Malfoy, tu es cinglé. Je veux partir d'ici. Tout de suite.

-- Pour aller où ? A Saint Mungo ? Tu n'es même pas capable de faire un pas. Tu as été frappé par un sortilège, c'est ça ?

-- Oui, » murmura Harry en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir. Rester ici, pendant deux mois, avec LUI, c'était plus qu'il n'avait osé espérer. Draco ne l'aimait pas, c'était sûr. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il l'avait toujours méprisé. Mais il serait là. Il viendrait le voir tous les jours. Finalement, sa mort pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

« Quel sortilège ? reprit la voix qui lui rappelait tant le passé.

-- Cueris Aperture. »

Un silence suivit l'aveu. Puis Harry sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait près de lui, au bord du lit. Il garda les yeux clos. Draco allait le rejeter. C'était un sort trop noir, ça n'était pas un bon sujet d'études. Qui pourrait se couvrir de gloire avec une pareille horreur. ?

« Le cœur ouvert ? reprit une voix qui avait perdu sa froideur. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cœur de chair qui est atteint mais ce qui en toi est capable d'aimer. Ta force de vie s'échappe peu à peu par une ouverture magique… Et tu résistes depuis la bataille ? Quel est ton secret ? Personne n'a survécu à ce maléfice plus de quelques semaines. Je savais bien que tu étais un sujet d'études en or. Montre-moi ta blessure. »

Deux mains entreprirent de déboutonner la veste de pyjama. Harry ouvrit les yeux et tenta de les repousser en murmurant « Non, non .. » pendant que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Mais déjà sa poitrine apparaissait , si blanche

Et là, au milieu, il y avait un dessin, un tatouage, un sort de protection que celui qui avait reçu le Cueris Aperture faisait faire pour retarder les effets du mal.

On ne pouvait combattre les sortilèges noirs que par un talisman d'amour. Sur la poitrine de Harry, à la place du cœur, il y avait un petit dragon vert et argent.

A part le feu qui crépitait faiblement, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre. Le jeune homme brun essuya ses joues humides avec la manche du pyjama de soie. Il était ridicule. Il l'avait toujours été. Malfoy ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il leva les yeux. Il s'attendait à voir un visage moqueur mais non, Draco avait l'air … ému. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le tatouage et il dit d'une voix un peu enrouée :

« Je vais te soigner … Tu vas guérir … Harry. »

Dans les jours, les semaines qui suivirent, les quatre Fondateurs de Hogwarts School eurent l'occasion de voir d'étranges choses sur l'écran géant du Celestal Computer. Ils en furent ravis. Mais ceci est une autre histoire … pour la Saint Valentin, sans doute ...

FIN

Calcifer, le démon du feu, appartient à Hayao Miyazaki. Qu'il soit glorifié !

Le Marsupilami est la propriété de André Franquin. Qu'il soit loué à tout jamais !

La « mouche qui pète » est empruntée à Schmarties. Qu'elle soit ici remerciée !

Pour les autres allusions, à vous de trouver et pour avoir lu jusqu'ici, amis lecteurs, camarades lectrices, soyez chaleureusement félicités …

Si en plus vous pouviez reviewer …


End file.
